Stalker
Stalker, oder auch Jäger, sind stark modifizierte Menschen, welche die Combine für verschiedene Arbeiten einsetzen. Wie viele andere Einheiten der Allumfassenden Union sind auch die Stalker das Ergebnis einer Kombination organischer und mechanischer Elemente, die aus der Synth-Technologie hervorgeht. Durch ihre Modifikation sind sie nicht mehr in der Lage, eigenständig zu denken oder sich an ihre eigene Vergangenheit zu erinnern. Die Combine setzen sie unter anderem in der Zitadelle von City 17 ein. Übersicht Stalker können nur noch schwer als Menschen identifiziert werden, da man sie drastischen chirurgischen Eingriffen und synthetischen Implantationen unterzogen hat, um sie als Sklaven der Combine verwenden zu können. Ihre äußersten Gliedmaßen, wie die Hände und unteren Teile der Beine, wurden entfernt und durch angeschraubte mechanische Erweiterungen ersetzt, wodurch die Stalker weniger beweglich sind und sich nur noch langsam und zombieartig fortbewegen können. Weil sie ganz offensichtlich nicht in der Lage sind, zu sprechen, geben sie nur Schreie und Stöhnen von sich, was vermutlich an der Entfernung des Kehlkopfes und diverser mentaler Änderungen liegt. Zur Vereinfachung der Versorgung und um eine Abhängigkeit von den Combine zu gewährleisten, wurden die Verdauungsorgane der Stalker weitestgehend entfernt. Daher überleben sie nur durch nährstoffreiche Lösungen, die man ihnen über eine zum Magen führende Öffnung an der Seite zuführen muss. Die Körper der Stalker verfügen kaum noch über Muskulatur oder Fettreserven, weshalb sie extrem verkümmert sind und das Skelett hindurchscheinen lassen. Ihr Gesicht wird durch eine Metallplatte verdeckt und von ihren Augen sind lediglich sehr kleine Öffnungen übrig geblieben. Neben diesen Sehschlitzen hat man Platten an Scharnieren angebracht, wodurch man diese während inaktiver Phasen schließen kann. Das Öffnen der Platten scheint Stalker wieder zu aktivieren, wie man im umstürzenden Zug aus Half-Life 2: Episode One erfahren kann. Zusätzlich hat man ihre Gentitalien über chirurgische Eingriffe vollständig entfernt. Vor der Destabilisierung des Zitadellen-Kerns in Half-Life 2, wurden die Tätigkeiten der Stalker durch Combine-Soldaten überwacht. Nachdem Gordon über den Kern die Zerstörung der Stadt einleitet, trifft man nur noch auf unbewachte Stalker, die trotz der Gefahr ganz normal ihrer Arbeit nachgehen, während die Combine mit der Evakuation beschäftigt sind. Im Normalfall rufen die Stalker sowohl durch ihr Erscheinungsbild und die Geräusche, die sie machen, Unbehagen vor. Alyx Vance, die eigentlich selbst in äußerst stressigen Situationen einen kühlen Kopf behält, ist sichtlich verstört, als sie und Gordon in Episode One den Zug aus der Zitadelle nehmen und reagiert fast schon panisch, als einer der Stalker während des Unfalls auf ihr landet. Verwendung *Der Verwandlungsprozess der Stalker findet in Nova Prospekt statt, wonach sie zur Zitadelle transportiert werden, wo sie nur einer Aufgabe zugeteilt sind, die sie ohne Wissen über den größeren Zusammenhang erfüllen. Hauptsächlich werden sie zum Instandhalten und Bewachen des Kerns der Zitadelle benötigt. *Auf dem Weg aus Nova Prospekt werden Stalker von Razor Trains transportiert und befinden sich während des Transports in speziellen Pods. *Neben ihren Auftritten in Nova Prospekt und der Zitadelle sind die Stalker in Half-Life 2 eigentlich nie an Kämpfen beteiligt. Dennoch ist es möglich, sie in Kämpfe zu verwickeln, da man sie beseitigen muss, um bestimmte Ziele in Half-Life 2: Episode One zu erfüllen, da ihre Laser einen vom Erfüllen wichtiger Ziele abhalten. *Die wahre Natur der Stalker wird auch erst in Episode One enthüllt, wenn Gordon und Alyx die Zitadelle bertreten. Nach einer Weile kommen sie zu einem Raum, in dem zwei Stalker an einem Kraftfeld arbeiten, was Gordon und Alyx zeitweise am Fortschreiten hindert. Alyx äußert dabei, dass diese ihnen nichts tun, "... wenn wir sie in Ruhe lassen.", was eine primäre Feindseligkeit der Stalker verneint. *Scheinbar sind sich die Bürger von City 17 völlig darüber im Klaren, was Stalker sind und wie sie entstehen. In Nova Prospekt sagt Alyx Vance über das Gefängnis: "" und bereits am Anfang von Half-Life 2 macht Barney Calhoun die Bemerkung, dass Gordon, wenn er mit Isaac Kleiner spicht. Im englischen Original äußern Mitglieder des Widerstands manchmal: "They're not gonna make a Stalker out of me."; ("Sie werden niemals einen Stalker aus mir machen."). Die deutsche Übersetzung änderte dies fälschlicherweise in "Die machen mich nie zu einem echten Jäger.", wodurch das Zitat vielmehr nach einem Bedauern der Sprechenden klingt, einen bestimmten militärischen Rang nicht zu erreichen und die Anspielung auf die Stalker verloren geht. Das Wissen über die Stalker könnte sich allerdings auch nur auf den Widerstand beschränken. *Vermutlich werden Neuankömmlinge in City 17 zunächst in normale Bürger und potentielle Aufrührer unterschieden, die entweder in der Stadt leben oder nach Nova Prospekt gebracht werden müssen. Direkt am Anfang von Half-Life 2 wird diese Theorie indirekt bestätigt, als Gordon Freeman einen Kontrollpunkt der Combine-Wachen passiert und der Bürger inspiziert und an unterschiedliche Stellen schickt. Zudem erwähnt Barney später auch, dass er Gordon nur knapp vor einem Zug nach Nova Prospekt gerettet hat. Hinter den Kulissen *Die Stalker sollten in Half-Life 2 ursprünglich bekämpft werden, bevor man diesen Inhalt wieder entfernte. Später wurde die Idee für Episode One aber wieder aufgegriffen. *Die Stalker in der ''Half-Life 2''-Beta verfügten über Nahkampfangriffe, ihre Laserangriffe verursachten mehr Schaden und sie gaben einen sehr hohen Schrei von sich, wenn sie starben. Trivia *Die deutsche Fassung von Half-Life 2 und seinen Episoden nutzt uneinheitliche Bezeichnungen für die Stalker und verwendet im Schritflichen auch den Begriff Jäger als Synonym. *In Half-Life 2 kann man die Stalker über die Konsole spawnen, jedoch stürzte das Spiel ursprünglich ab, wenn man einen Stalker tötete, da sie über kein Ragdoll-Modell und auch über keine Todesanimation verfügten. Diesen Fehler behob Valve jedoch mit einem Update. Spawnt man einen Stalker, läuft er auf und ab und verschießt manchmal Laserstrahlen. In Episode One kann man die Stalker völlig problemlos spawnen. Auch in Portal ist es möglich, sie zu spawnen. Ähnlich wie in Half-Life 2 bringt das allerdings das Spiel zum Absturz. *Mit der Konsole gespawnte Stalker in Episode One verhalten sich passiv und greifen nicht an, solange man keine anderen Stalker in ihrer Nähe tötet oder erweiterte Kommandos nutzt. *Es gibt mit Pazifismus nur eine einzige Errungenschaft, die mit den Stalkern zusammenhängt. Diese kann man erhalten, wenn man den Kern der Zitadelle dämmt, ohne einen zu töten. *Ein mit der Konsole gespawnter Stalker und ein gespawnter Vortigaunt kämpfen automatisch miteinander. Dasselbe gilt für einen Stalker und einen gespawnten Ameisenlöwen. **Spawnt man NSCs wie Barney, Grigori oder Bürger über die Kommandos der Konsole, greifen sie Stalker an. Die Stalker reagieren jedoch nicht auf diese Angriffe. *Stalker verfügen nur über eine einzige Hitbox, wodurch Kopfschüsse keinen höheren Schaden verursachen. Außerdem tauchen, im Gegensatz zu anderen NSCs, bei den Stalker zwar Einschusslöcher, aber keine Blutspritzer auf, wenn man auf sie schießt. Das mag daran liegen, dass es im Spiel eigentlich nicht gedacht ist, dass man sie mit Feuerwaffen tötet. Liste mit Auftritten *''Half-Life 2'' (Erster Auftritt) *''Half-Life 2: Raising the Bar'' *''Half-Life 2: Episode One'' en:Stalker Kategorie:Gegner (Half-Life 2) Kategorie:Half-Life 2